Eevee(M) x Eevee(F) (Vierra x Venrier)
by 8-Bit Eevee
Summary: Don't even bother to read the summary. This is a oneshot. Not much to say.


**Okay, here's that oneshot I promised. Tell me how I did.**

Vierra the Eevee lay on a lone grassy patch on the rocky cliff top, staring up at the heavens. Waves crashed down on the cliffside below, providing a soothing sound for her heart to beat in tandem to. Clouds drifted lazily by above, swirling and sweeping through an endless blue sky.

Vierra cast her gaze around slowly, taking in the sight of a sunny Summer day. She followed the path of the white balls of fluff with her vision, not bothering out seek out shapes or to count them all. She soon found herself bored with the sluggish clumps of wisp.

With a sigh, her gaze was redirected downwards, so that she was facing the sharp crags below. Being close; too close, to the edge allowed her a view of a full bluff and the majestically cresting waves, not to mention the lovely horizonal view where sky and sea combined.

'Beautiful...' she thought contentedly, as two of her five senses were infiltrated by the sight in front of her. Taking a deep, relaxing breath, she found that the smell of salt had wafted up to meet her nostrils.

She smiled and reveled in the sea's beauty. The brilliant aquamarine color which shone in the sun, a lovely white and periwinkle contrast provided by the cosmos of day, and the intricately carved shape of every wave, as if the path had been preset... She loved it all.

Watching a sight that would have seemed insignificant to many others, was when she felt happy. It was so peaceful out here, and in the many other spots she loved where she could lie down and rest. This was the best part of her day, the time when she could let go and forget everything and everyone.

After reading the poem of sky and sea laid out in front of her for what felt like an eternity, she closed her eyes in favor of her other senses.

The first thing she noticed was the light wind brushing at her fur and the grass under her. The sensation delivered a tickling feeling, causing her to squirm slightly. While shifting around, Vierra found her back to be aching. She arched her back and stretched out her paws, being rewarded for her effort by an array of popping sounds. Now loose and funtional again, she shut her eyes once more.

She didn't know how long she had lain there for. Her sense of time drifted away as the lulling sounds of water and wind combined took over her body. The sharp bit soft tang of a salty sea teased her small cute nose with its aroma. And though she was no where near the water, Vierra felt as if the blueness had enveloped her fully, cloaking her in its shimmering beauty.

"Fancy seeing you here, Vierra," she heard a familarly soothing voice call. Her eyes shot open excitedly, her gaze meeting with that of a handsomely cute, smiling Eevee. She remained silent for a moment, eyes widening, as she made sure that the pokemon in front of her was not illusional.

"Venrier... I..." she began, beginning to tear up. He crawled closer to her and poked her on the ear with that lovely black button nose of his.

"Yes, it's been far too long... Vierra." Vierra smiled. Just hering him speak the string of syllables that so defined her made her heart leap with joy.

"Why are you... How..." She started asking, but discovering that she couldn't find the words.

"My old trainer seemed to understand I didn't want to be a captured pokemon," he explained. "So he released me. As soon as I left, I came to look for you." He stared off towards the horizon, now perpendicular to a single yellow star in the sky. "I know how much you love these kind of places," he murmured. "I can understand why... I love them too."

Tears of joy began to flow freely down her face. "You remembered me..." she whispered, sniffing. She didn't make any move to stop the river of tears, or to wipe them away. Instead, she left them there as a symbol of her happiness, of what they were before Venrier's departure.

"How could I forget such a cute little thing like you?" He asked with his signature heart melting smile.

"Come on... I know you can do better than that," she said quietly.

"Alright. What about a stunningly beautiful soulmate like you?" He offered. "Whew. Now that I'm saying this, it's a bit embarrassing. I can't believe you forced me to agree with this..."

"You remembered our promise too..." she murmured, beginning to feel light-headed from pure joy.

"Of course," he answered, resting his soft button nose on hers. Vierra smiled and accepted his affection. "I missed you. I thought about you everyday, and I couldn't wait to get back, because I could finally admit my feelings for you."

"Oh Venrier, you're sweet," Vierra replied softly. "And although we already know of and share the same feelongs towards each other... I've been waitong for uou to come back to... I want to hear those words..."

"Vierra," he began, in a soft, romantic tone. "I-" Vierra brushed her tail over his mouth, shushing him. Venrier blinked and gave her a quizzical look.

"Not yet," Vierra whispered, shaking her head. "You just got back. I want to enjoy this time with you, to get over this shock."

Venrier frowned slightly. "But-" he began, cut off yet again by Vierra's fluffy tail.

"The sunset is a more romantic setting anyway," she murmured. Venrier smiled.

"Alright," he acquiesced, giving her a lick on the cheek. Vierra smiled as he turned towards the sea, his eyes sparkling.

She watched his figure, lingering on every strand of long, soft, fluffy fur. She giggled quietly as wind whipped it around, sending it spiraling and cresting like the waves he was paying attention to.

With a smile, she set her paw on his side, causing him to jolt back with surprise. She smoothed out his lustrous brown fur, amused by the quick rise and fall of his flank.

"What was that for?" He asked, a faint blush spread out along his cheeks.

"To make sure this is really happening," she answered, retracting her paw. "I missed you so much... I... I..." Her gaze dropped down towards her paws, as tears dripped from her eyes onto the soft green ground. After a few seconds of silence, and a deep breath to gather his courage, Venrier decided to make a move.

With a flourish, he drew her close to his chest. Vierra yipped with surprise, heart fluttering and cheeks flushing red. Venrier retained his hold, closing his eyes, hoping to comfort her. After getting over her initial shock, Vierra hesitantly rested her head on him, eyelids fluttering shut as she did so. She breathed his sweet, musky scent, the warmth of his embrace making her begin to feel drowsy.

"Well, I'm here now," he whispered. Vierra didn't reply and instead gave a flick of her ears as acknowledgement. She pressed up harder against his soft body, feeling fuzzy and warm inside.

It would have been an unacceptably cute view to anyone who was not one of the too Eevee; a pair of already undeniably adorable pokemon, cuddling together on a bright and lovely day, would be too endearing to handle. But to the pair that was Venrier and Vierra, the situation was one of comfort, and quite romantic at that.

"Thank you, Venrier," she murmured, evoking a smile from him.

"Of course, Vierra," he whispered back, opening those deep, mesmerizing eyes of his. With a deep breath, he asked, "So... Are you ready?" Vierra blushed a crimson color and nodded.

"Please," Vierra pleaded. "I've been waiting too long."

"Then open your eyes," Venrier said. Vierra did as she was told, looking up to meet his heartwarming, understanding gaze. Venrier smiled and stared back into her pair of sparkling, beautiful eyes that seemed to contain the cosmos, a whoke sea of clouds, and anything else that seemed to convey some sort of beauty.

"Vierra," Venrier began, speaking softly. "I know, you know, of our shared love for nature's beauty. But there is one special reason for my interest." Venrier looked out towards the horizon. "It's you. Just the fact that you're here fills me with joy, a happiness that can't ever compare to what I feel when watching the world. You always look so lovely, beautiful, and not to mention cute, more so than the views we so enjoy. Your face is always bright, happy, and smiling when we're out in places like this, and it makes me get this feeling of bliss and comfort. You're the only thing I'll ever need, because your happiness is of utmost importance, because you're the spark that gives life to my life, and because you're the one I love to love. Please accept my feelings, so that we may live long, fully, and happily together, forever."

Vierra, at this point, had tears of joy welling up in her eyes. Since when had he been so eloquent? What he had just confessed to her was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard, and probably would ever hear. Even if she didn't already share those mutual feelings, she was postive that she would have been captivated by his way of words.

Vierra remained silent. She couldn't find the words to reply with; they had become superfluous. Venrier, worried that he had been rejected, turned to her. Vierra smiled and nodded, blushing as she met his hypnotizing gaze.

Venrier warily drew closer, Vierra's red cheek colour deepening whenever he moved so much as an inch. Soon, his muzzle was just a hair's length away from Vierra's. With a soft but steady push, he leaned in, mouth finally connecting with hers for the kiss they had both wanted for so long. Vierra couldn't help but smile into it as her eyes fluttered shut.

Venrier followed in close suit. After his own restraining of vision, he pushed steadily into their shared act of love, hard enough to pleasure them both a bit more, but soft enough as not to dominate the kiss. Vierra, out of instinct rather than anything else, tilted her head and returned his affection, feeling as though she could pass out from pure joy.

Alas, the living beings could not go without breathable oxygen for too long, and so were predisposed to draw away from one another, in order to refill their now empty lungs with the gaseous life giver.

Venrier lovingly stared into Vierra's eyes, her iwn line on vision soob meeting his. The two simply remained silent, as any form of speech was unnecessary in the situation. All the two needed was each other, and to both, they seemed to be the only things in existence at the moment.

By unspoken consent, Venrier pulled Vierra close to him, providing her a warm soft, safe spot to rest. Vierra smiled from the close contact, as Venrier's bushy tail curled around her. Vierra looked up to his loving eyes and smiled, then proceeded to lay her head on his chest, just over his heart.

The steady rythym of heartbeat, combined with the soothing sound of waves and the comfortable warmth of Venrier's embrace caused drowsiness to overtake her. With a huge, silent yawn, her eyelids slowly drooped closed, her breathing soon falling into a steady tempo.

Venrier watched with a smile as the lovely little Eevee fell asleep against him. She seemed so beautiful, cute, and precious like this, practically causing his heart to melt with affection towards her. As he stared down at the clump of fur that was Vierra, a feeling of true peace gradually rooted within him. He felt as if he was ready to die with no regrets, that his purpose in life had been fufilled. This day would mark a new chapter in his and Vierra's lives, and tomorrow would be the next page.

But eventually, their story would come to an end, cut off by the final word of Death. All things must eventually return to the dust that had been their creator, and they were no different, Venrier realized. But young the two were, and being so, they had many more pages to fill, much more to aspire to, and much more to do in this world before they finally met...

The End.


End file.
